Things Change
by Apple Fairy
Summary: There were small changes here and there that Alfred noticed. When he started to grow up, when he realized he didn't need Arthur anymore, when he decided to fight against him. Things changed between them. platonic, brotherly usuk, short, dramatic


Hello and good to see you, reader! Apple Fairy here! This is more of a short ficlet, so sorry about the length. Also, it's more centered on family, yep. Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em>Things Change<em>

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

><p>Somewhere along the way, things changed. Everything changed. He's not sure where it started to but they did. Irreversible, no-going-back kind of change. Something that flipped everything all around and he didn't know what was right from wrong anymore.<p>

The world used to be so black and white. When did it get grey?

He could remember when things were simpler, more clean-cut. Where he could understand everything. He wasn't like other people. Not the people that inhabited his land, not human, but something else entirely. He was 'different' in a way. Yes, he looked like them. He had two hands, and two feet, blond hair and blue eyes. But he wasn't 'human'.

He could hear the voices of animals, knew the land well. Quiet forests. Murky swamps. Felt a connection. His love for it was unconditional then. For the people who settled there, the animals that lived there. He didn't need a reason. He just knew he loved.

Soon enough, they searched for him. Other people that were 'different'. Just like him. But just like the land and the people, he loved them too, unconditionally, without choice.

Until he did choose, on a whim, as a result of that unconditional love. Is that where he messed up? Is that where things changed? Choosing someone who was obviously lonely, who needed him, needed someone.

No. This wasn't it. There are no regrets in choosing Arthur, because while there was pain now, there was also happiness before then.

Somewhere along the way the love became the type of unconditional love from a brother, to another. Siblings, and at once, he knew what it meant to have family.

Someone to wake you up, no matter how many times you say five minutes.

Someone to make food for you, the food you eat no matter how bad it is because they smile. He actually smiles.

Hands that carried you gently. Voice that got stern whenever you did something wrong. Green eyes that kept watch, made sure that you were safe.

The back he always watched.

Oh. Maybe that's where. That's where things changed. There was always a difference in strength between them, there's no lie in that. He always knew he was stronger, but that just felt natural, never felt like that separated them. Neither the fact that he was a 'colony'. He never felt like a colony, per se. He felt like a brother.

No. No, when things changed there was one sign of it. Something that made a riff, which showed that things were different then.

When he got taller.

When he was younger, he was always looking up to Arthur. The tall figure he could count on taking care of him, who was someone to respect. _Older brother_ was the word, and it fit. But then he began leaving. Visits were scarce. He got busy. And somewhere along the way, Alfred noticed changes.

Looking in the mirror, he could see he'd grown an inch. Days went on, more inches. Yet there was no Arthur to tell this to, excitedly. He got stronger. He grew up. He was all by himself, growing up. There was no one around now to worry over him. Pick him up and cheer him up on sad days. It was a feeling of 'I'm on my own now' and that he would have to take care of himself. Another part of growing up. He could remember the days where Arthur had taught him how to read and write, what to expect as a 'nation', and how to live on his own. Now, these days, he was teaching himself. No need for Arthur. No need for a brother.

When he came back, of course he smiled. The love was still unconditional, but in that moment he could see how he'd grown taller than him.

Suddenly he was looking down on him.

Things changed.

Taxes were raised, laws put in, angry words exchanged. No need for a brother. No need for someone to answer to. Suddenly the word was _war _and _freedom_ and things changed. He learned to fight. Use this strength and power he had been born with. Forget memories of when he was younger. Fight for his people. The love went to his people. The love of a sibling turned to determination and spite.

Everything changed. I'm doing what's right. Aren't I?

Then, near the end, the sky was gray, the rain was pouring. And he attacked, and then he cried.

He cried.

The scariest thing to a child is seeing their guardian cry. To see a moment of weakness from them, to realize even their beacon of strength can crumble. Alfred was not scared though, because long ago he had denounced Arthur as his brother. He wasn't scared, but he was _sad_.

Arthur crumbled in front of him, and he was looking down on him now, not looking up to him. Alfred realized then.

Things changed. Things really did change.

"You used to be so big."

* * *

><p>That's the end! Terribly short and it meanders somewhat, but if you liked it even a smidge, then thank you! :,D<p>

I wanted to write a story with the theme of growing up, and I hope I captured it well. Also platonic usuk always makes me sad ;A;

Thanks for reading! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
